


Begin Again

by NerdyHalfling



Series: Smol Naddpod Things [3]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHalfling/pseuds/NerdyHalfling
Summary: “In a Wednesday, at a café, I watched it begin again”After a bad relationship and a bad breakup Alanis has little faith in love, but she might reconsider when she gives Moonshine Cybin a chance.
Relationships: Alanis/Moonshine Cybin (Not Another D&D Podcast)
Series: Smol Naddpod Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Begin Again

_ But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid _

_ I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did _

Alanis wasn’t sure about this. The breakup was still rather fresh, and she wasn’t sure she was ready to start something new, she wasn’t even sure she wanted something new, but this was just a casual coffee date. It would be fine, she just had to make conversation for a while, enjoy her coffee and potentially find a new friend in the strange girl she had met at the library. 

Of course if it had been entirely casual she probably wouldn’t have spent a full hour deciding what to wear. She ended up in high waist jeans, and a white blouse with short sleeves, showing off parts of the flowery cogwheel tattoo on her right upper arm. Small cogwheel earrings, fingerless leather gloves, and her pilot goggles made up her accessories, and to finish it off she wore her brown leather boots. Alanis had long ago leaned into the steampunk aesthetic. 

She entered the agreed upon coffee shop just over five minutes late, due to the bus being late, and was nervous as she looked around. Thiala was always very punctual, and so when she approached the table where the strange redhead was waving at her she was quick to apologize. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I didn’t account for the unreliability of our public transportation system.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I just arrived myself,” Moonshine assured her, standing up from her seat. “Shall we go order?” 

“Yeah, let’s,” Alanis agreed, accompanying her to the back of the short line in front of the counter. 

The date went much better than Alanis had anticipated. When they returned to the table Moonshine pulled out her chair for her in a gesture that somehow appeared both exaggerated and genuine, provoking the slightest blush in Alanis, who had grown used to Thiala’s cold and near clinical approach to their relationship. When Alanis told a dumb joke Moonshine threw her head back, laughing wholeheartedly, and when she had finished her coffee, and Moonshine her tea, they remained at the table until it felt weird to stay without buying anything more. 

“Hey, would you want to go for a walk or something?” Alanis asked. It was too soon to invite the other woman back to her place, even if she did want to share a joint with her on the worn out couch in her living room. It was too soon, but that would come later. They would share many a joint, and many a nightly walk. In Moonshine’s company she would find herself relaxing in a way she hadn’t in a while. She wouldn’t have to walk on eggshells around her, wouldn’t have to consider every word she spoke like she had before. It would be love in a way that was different from how she knew it, as a fragile and painful thing. This would be wonderful and alive. It was too soon to invite Moonshine back to her place, but it was a beginning, and Alanis could already feel it as they walked out of the café side by side. What a glorious beginning it was. 

_ I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does _

_ Is break and burn and end _

_ But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again _


End file.
